


Harry's Savior

by MisterRiddles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Tom, M/M, Masturbation, Orphanage, Really Short Chapters, Short Chapters, Time Travel, did some editting, harry is a prostitute-sorry, it's only for a little while, lots of bullshit i made up, non-canon, self-hate, tom and harry basically save each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRiddles/pseuds/MisterRiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets transported in time when he gets hit by the Killing Curse. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry! I'll do anything!”

“Avada Kedavra! Stupid fool! I always get what I want. Now for your child, Harry Potter!” Voldemort turned as Lily fell.

Turning around, his red eyes laid on familiar green eyes and messy set of black hair. The similarities were unruly. However, it could just as well be a coincidence, because that would be downright impossible. His Harry was dead. 

He pointed his wand at the toddler threateningly, before he finally uttered the word that would rid of the menace who looked like his Harry. “Avada Kedavra!” 

Instead of killing the child, Harry sent the Dark Lord's soul flying as Harry himself disappeared from the scene.

* * *

Harry was a whore. He was a child slut. Someone where men and sometimes women took pleasure in for a price. Be it, money, favors, or for a roof over his head during those wild nights.

There were many like Harry, but none were as beautiful. It was what made Harry special, different. His glowing green eyes and silky black tresses made many fall under his spell. His caresses and kisses made his customers fall deep; some were even foolish enough to ask Harry to quit his ‘job’ and come live with them. But Harry always shook his head no and took what he came for.

“Uhnnngh, just like that, baby.” Roger(?) moaned, while Harry rode him. Harry did one of his fake moans for effect, knowing full well the man would probably take extreme pleasure in his wonton sounds.

The man’s breathing labored as he took control and fucked Harry’s hole in a spastic pace. Harry continued to make his perfected sounds; the sounds were so different from what Harry was really feeling: pain, disgusted, and ashamed.

Harry suddenly felt something warm ooze inside him. With his _it,_ he cleaned it off with a wave of a hand, got off, and asked for the man’s money.

“Don’t be like that, baby. Why don’t you sleep here tonight?” Harry sighed and kindly declined his regular’s offer. He didn’t want to stay with the man any longer than he had. The thought of purposely spending the night with a customer made bile threaten his mouth. Harry used his _it_ again, this time casting the man to sleep.

He collected the money from the man’s pockets (Harry never took any more or less) and walked out of the mansion to another one of his customers.


	2. Chapter 2

Death watched with a solemn expression as his fated master staggered to his next customer. Being Death, Death couldn’t take care of the boy as his own. Death is an entity, not quite existing but always there when the time comes.

Death followed the sad sound of his fated master’s soul into the expensive house. The leer on the man’s expression brought a sneer to Death’s face. These people who took advantage of his fated master were disgusting! His fated-master was only but a child! Death was not one to intervene in living interaction, but the more his fated master continued to corrupt his mind and body, the less control Death was having over itself.

“I put your outfit on the couch. Come to the bedroom when you’re ready,” the man commanded.

His fated master nodded and did as instructed.

Watching the now barely-dressed-boy put on the finishing touch, a mouth gag broke something in Death.

“Tie yourself to the bed, boy.”

His master did as he was told. The man whipped his own hand, a practice measure for whipping the lights out of the boy.

“Count, boy.” _Whip._ Death winced at the painful sound.

“Mne!”

 _Whip._ “Tmm!”

It kept going. Every whip tore into Death, and soon Death could no longer take it.

 

Harry watched wide eyed as his customer suddenly dropped to the ground. “Mhmmm!” He cried. The mouth gag and tight knots restrained Harry from doing anything to help the man. He tried calling to his **_it_** , but nothing was working!

Harry struggled further for a few minutes until his prayers were finally answered. His mouth was un-gagged, he was no longer tied, and thankfully he was wearing an oversized baggy shirt and pants. The only thing wrong with the answer was his location. Harry was in front a gray building.  

‘What on earth?’ Harry frowned. He hadn’t used his _it,_ at all during his activities. He was so sur-a voice cut him off.

“Cole, I think I see an orphan in our gardens!”

“Hmph, another one? We barely have space to fit another brat in! Leave him.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn’t planning on staying anyway. There was no point in staying at an orphanage when his life was completely fine.

“Cole, please, by the looks of his clothes, the boy has been living in the streets! Who knows how long he’ll last. We can fit him in Tom’s room,” the woman said hopefully.

Harry was about to get up and leave as fast as he could, but was stopped by an invincible restraint on his legs.

“Hi, there. Don’t be shy, Mrs. Cole and I are the matrons of the orphanage. You need a place to stay, don’t you?”

Something in Harry compelled him to say yes.

“What’s your name?”

“…Harry.”

“Last name?”

Harry shook his head. “No, just Harry,” he murmured. If he had one, he wouldn't know. The woman sighed with satisfaction.

“Well then, come with me Harry.”

Harry hesitantly shifted one foot and saw he could move.

Someone was watching him.

He snapped his head around to find no one in his vicinity.

“Harry, hold my hand.”

Harry turned his head back at the matron and nodded shakily. He held her reached out hand, glancing behind his back a few times, and walked towards the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tom Riddle?” A soft voice interrupted him. Tom looked up to see a boy around his age, maybe even younger based on his small stature, luminous green eyes and black-almost blue- hair that somehow looked rather pristine and ethereal which contradicted the state of his clothing. The boy’s clothing was baggy and dirty, almost a putrid greenish grey. Tom's lip curled in disgust at the boy's attire. However, being the little snake he was, he chose to reel in the boy with his perfect mask.

“And you are?”

The boy smiled and introduced himself as ‘Just Harry.’

“‘Just Harry,’ no last name?”

The boy simply shrugged his shoulders. “Forgot,” he said nonchalantly.

Tom frowned, but nodded. This Harry character seemed rather bland based on their introduction.

 “Oh, I forgot to tell you. I’m your new roommate. Uhm…nice to meet you,” the boy scratched the back of his head, and gave him an apologetic look, and Tom’s eyes narrowed and nodded in acceptance. Pathetic.

Tom concluded that he would take his probably-brief time with the boy and learn all his secrets and worst fears before the other children warned him of how 'freakish' and 'evil' Tom was. And like usual, he would leave and after a few nervous glances from his former roommate, 'Just Harry' would attempt to sabotage Tom’s life just like Billy, Frank, Todd, the list goes on. And as usual, Tom would play his cards making those fools learn their place. It would be no different with ‘Just Harry.’

By dinner time, Tom quickly noted some of the oddities in Harry’s behavior. For one, he spoke softly, almost in a submissive way, which contrasted with his confident attitude. The boy was intelligent, witty, and never seemed to miss a beat on Tom’s sarcastic remarks. The contradiction brought riddles. Furthermore, the way he walked was…Tom didn’t know how to describe it. It was graceful, and hypnotic. Tom found himself staring while the boy moved himself...He shook his head violently and scowled.

Tom growled. He hated mysteries, puzzles, and riddles, and now Harry seemed to be digging himself in them. But no matter, Tom always managed to solve even the hardest of puzzles, and this one would be no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry are 8 when they first meet


	4. Chapter 4

_“Stop, I told you I’m done being your whore.” Harry groaned in pain while one of his customers bit on his neck possessively._

_“Once a whore, always a whore my dear Harry. You can’t stop; I own you for these next 3 hours. You better make it worth my money,” he buried himself deeper into Harry’s hole._

_“Please, Daniel! Stop!” Harry gripped the sheets and felt tears falling from his eyes._

_“Stop crying! I know you like this you bloody slut!”_

_Harry sobbed quietly and became compliant. It was useless to struggle. Harry was a slut, his body and mind wasn’t worth anything but a piece of meat meant to be slapped around._

_The scene kept replaying, over and over again. A never ending torture. Harry didn’t want this anymore...He wanted to stop. He wanted the man to stop. For his disgusting existence to end. Harry wanted everything to go away! All Harry wanted, all he needed was…“_ Harry!” wha...Tom?

A light intruded his eyes making them strain. “Ugh.” He groaned.

“Harry you idiot! The others are going to leave without us!” Oh right, the orphanage was having a special field trip to the library today. Tom's eyes have been hungry and full of excitement for the past few days. Most likely for the new books he can get his gorilla hands on, and stuff his nose in. 

“Alright! Alright! Stop shaking me with your big gorilla hands Tom! I’m awake!” Tom huffed at Harry’s insult.

“I do not have gorilla hands,” Tom sniffed indignantly. Harry chose to ignore his friends reply and made his way to change his clothes in the bathroom.

“Okay, I’m ready! Let’s go to the damn library.” Harry gripped on Tom’s sleeve and they both scurried out the door the join the rest of the group.

“Harry, here, read these.” Harry looked up from his own book and saw a stack of textbooks consisting of Psychology, Mathematics, Biology, and History. “Uhm...Tom, isn't this a little much,” Harry pointed to the stack of books, just looking at the stack made him feel a little overwhelmed.

“Nonsense! You need to learn the basics of all these subjects before we attend school next fall,” Tom informed him.

Harry raised a thin eyebrow at this. Wasn't this a bit over the top? Especially for the 4th grade. Harry sighed. “Tom, isn't this a bit much?"

"Of course not. No one I associate with should be learning something meager like the abc's and 123's. Only imbeciles have trouble with such basic knowledge." Harry scoffed and whipped his nose to the air with a 'hmph,' but started to read the books he was given.

After hours of silently reading next to each other, a shrill voice called for them.“Harry! Riddle! It’s time to leave,” the snotty little girl, Amy Benson, hollard.

Tom scowled while Harry smiled pleasantly at her. “Coming, Amy.” Tom hated it when **his** friend shared pleasantries with those who didn't deserve it. He knew it was only polite, but Tom wasn’t one to pretend for those he didn’t think were useful. Benson was just a useless girl, trying to steal Harry’s affections. He could see the way her eyes sparkled when Harry's attention drifted from Tom to her. It was disgusting.

“Harry, come here! I need to tell you a little secret,” Amy pouted her lips and made a disgusting show of fluttering her eyelashes. She was acting like a leech. How becoming of her. It was irritating how Harry didn’t even try to protest, rather he accommodatingly went up to her and let Benson grab him. They were nauseatingly close as she whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

Tom slammed his book shut and carried it as he strode to the pair. He grabbed  **his** friend from Benson before sending her a snide remark. She huffed and crossed her arms. “Harry, are you going to let Riddle talk to me like that?” She spat his name and gave him an ugly glare. Tom simply wiped off the non-existent spit on his cheek and gave her a piercing glare.

Harry looked troubled, which made Tom angrier and Benson smug. He seemed to decide on something and looked apologetically at Benson.

“Sorry, Amy. You know how Tom is. He doesn’t know how to act around a pretty lady such as yourself,” Harry gently moved Benson’s hair from her face making her giggle. Oh, how Tom loathed Amy Benson.

“Okay, Harry! Well, we need to go now! Martha tells me we are already late.” Harry nodded and all three children ran towards the rest of the group. One with a blushing grin on her face, another with a gentle smile, and the last one with a childish scowl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets nightmares :(


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since Tom and Harry had turned 10, Harry had noticed Tom acting rather strange around him.

Harry didn’t like it one bit.

Tom barely even spoke to Harry anymore! It was just those guilty, creepy glances he would get time to time, but otherwise Tom's nose would either be stuck in a book or patronizing those who thought they were better. While Harry ran around the courtyard with his other friends, he would sometimes catch Tom giving him one of his angry glares. Whenever Harry would try and talk it out with Tom, Tom would scurry away. 

Honestly, whatever was up with Tom, he hoped it wouldn’t last.

 

It did last.

Tom’s creepiness somehow got even creepier and Harry was fed up.

“Tom! Would you stop that?!”

Tom blinked owlishly, as if not expecting Harry to comment on how creepy he was being. Harry scoffed, as if.

“Stop what, Harry?” Tom had the most innocent expression on his face that Harry almost believed that Tom was just being...well, Tom. Key word-almost.

“The glaring! The ominous creepy glaring! The guilty looks! Everything!” Harry raged. Tom gave him a wide-eyed look-as if in shock.

“Glaring?!”

Did Tom really not notice how much he was glaring at Harry?

“Oh Merlin, help me. Tom you haven’t talked to me in a week because you were so preoccupied with being angry at me for whatever reason.” Tom’s eyebrows scrunched together. He hadn’t noticed he was glaring; honestly, Tom had thought he was doing a good job of keeping his distance from Harry. Because Tom had been getting weird feelings in his stomach whenever he was around the other. He had been hoping whatever it was, it would go away. So far, no luck.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about Harry.” He waved off.

Harry’s eyes narrowed when Tom gave him the fake nonchalance smile. Harry shivered.

Harry only knew one thing about Tom's secrets; it was never anything good.  

 

If only Harry knew how right he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short. sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives Tom the sex talk XD

To Tom, Harry had always been interesting, but that was because of the boy’s brilliant green eyes and the way his hips moved from side to side had an odd appeal, those plump red li-Tom’s eyes widened and he reeled his perverted thoughts all the way to the back of his mind. This was the tenth time this had happened. Which was not good! Tom had always thought he would be better than those men the matrons had warned the children about; men who were attracted to their own gender. Homosexuality was a sin! He shivered at the thought of Harry and him holding hands and sharing their first kiss like men and women usually do. He hoped the warm tingling feeling down his spine was out of disgust.

He hadn’t even noticed himself doing it, again! It was that damned Stubbs boy who just had to point out what Tom had been subconsciously doing! To Harry!

_ Flashback _

_Tom had been enjoying the view of Harry’s pretty face-yes he thought Harry was quite pretty, but was rudely interrupted by a shrill cry._

_“Riddle, are you a faggot? Typical. The freak is even more of a freak!” Tom's eyes snapped to the pimply boy and growled at the insult. He stopped growling when Stubbs walked over to where Harry was scrubbing the floors and started whispering who-knows –what into Harry’s ears._

_“Tom…have you really been staring at me like a boy would to a girl?”_

_Tom shook his head fervently. “No! Never!” Tom ran into his room; desperately hoping Harry wouldn't run after him. Why was he such a freak?_

“Tom, may I come in?”

Tom recognized the soft melodic voice and immediately ran to the door and locked it.

“Tom, it’s okay. I just want to talk to you about it.” Harry soothed him.

“No, you’re going to start thinking I’m actually a hom-. I wasn’t bloody staring at your arse Harry!”

“Uhm, Tom…Stubbs never mentioned anything about you staring at my arse.”

Shit, Tom thought.

“I wasn’t,” Tom said weakly. Oh god help him! He liked women, breasts, urethras, baby bearers, vaginas. The very thought of women organs did nothing for him.

“Tom, I just want to talk. It’s perfectly fine! It just means you were born with a different genetic makeup than others. Most men and women like their own sex, they just can’t exactly ‘come out’ with it because of society,” Harry explained.

Tom opened the door, revealing a warming smile on his Harry’s face.

Harry walked in and sat on Tom’s bed. He patted on the mattress for Tom to also sit down. Tom did as Harry requested.

“Now Tom, I know right now it seems bad because of what the matrons and nuns have been trying to put in your head, but homosexuality is perfectly normal! It’s not something we can control, or anyone for that matter. It’s just what you’re attracted to. What your body and heart craves is your business. Isn’t it Tom?” Tom scrutinized his friends face, looking for ingenuity, but found only a reassuring smile.

“Why are you so accepting. If I’m not mistaken, isn’t being a homosexual a sin?” Tom twiddled with his fingers-a nervous habit of his.

“It’s really hard to say. But scientifically speaking, liking one's own gender is okay.”

Tom nodded and wondered how much Harry knew about homosexuals. Was Harry a homosexual too? 

“Well, not exactly. I’m not quite sure yet Tom. It looks like you’ve hit puberty before me.”

Tom’s ears perked, “puberty?”

“Ah, forgot the library was short on textbooks concerning the human reproductive system. Well, as children, like you and I, start to mature, our bodies tend to start feeling sexual urges to reproduce children or just to satisfy the need to ejaculate. Another way to satisfy these urges is to masturbate,” Tom gave him a curious glance, he never heard of the word ‘master-bait.’ “Oh, uhm, well do you ever feel these urges to (uh) hump something.” Tom thought of humping Harry, and felt something in him warm.

“Yes.”

“Well, uh did you ever feel the need to release something inside of you.” Tom thought for awhile and recollected the time when Harry was hugging him and Tom was between wanting to adore Harry for being…cute and all, and wanting to release that hot feeling coiling in his stomach.

“Yes.”

“Okay, well…I’m guessing you feel it now.” Harry awkwardly laughed. Tom stared down at his pants and blushed. Oh God, not in front of Harry! He inwardly groaned.

“Wow, you hit puberty rather early. Most boys don’t hit it until their 13.” Tom felt some pride in that, but remembered that his penis was doing something weird and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Tom just wanted to fix his slight problem, but didn’t know how to.

“Well, uhm this is where masturbating comes in. Your penis needs friction in order for you to feel stimulation…so uhm, use your hand. I’ll uh, wait for you outside.”

Tom was left in their room glaring at his burning organ. How can his own organ betray him! Tom had embarrassed himself in front of Harry! He groaned.

Looking around he saw Harry had locked the door for him. Thank god Harry wouldn’t be witnessing Tom trying to figure out a way to make his penis cooperate.

Now, to figure out how to use his hand….

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tom's first lesson doesn't exactly go as planned

Harry sat crisscross-apple-sauced in front of their door, waiting for Tom to finish. Wow! Tom had stamina, he was going at it for nearly 30 minutes. It was when Tom opened the door looking meek that Harry became curious to what Tom had been doing all this time.

“Are you finished?”

Tom shook his head in shame.

“Oh, uhm why?”

“I don’t know…” Tom whispered. Harry couldn’t hear him.

“Can you repeat that?”

“I don’t know how to masturbate okay! How in God’s name am I supposed to use a hand on my penis!” Tom half whispered, half yelled.

“Oh, uh you just rub it. Like this.” Harry gave him a demonstration on what to do with his hand. Tom just looked at him confused.

Harry sighed. “Do you…want me to show you?” Harry asked awkwardly. He wasn’t exactly too thrilled to be the person who shows Tom how to release, but Tom was his friend. He just hoped Tom would be okay.

Tom sat on the bed and pulled down his pants revealing a massive penis for a 10 and half year old. Holy shit! Tom was huge.

“So you grab your penis.” Tom held it oddly. “Uhm no, like…this” Harry gestured. Tom tried again, getting frustrated.

“No…no, not exactly.”

“How do you do it dammit!” Tom looked like he was about to tear his member from his body in frustration. 

Feeling a little panicked, Harry did the only thing he could think of:

“Okay. Uh...just, do it like this!” Harry grabbed Tom’s penis and moved his hand, stroking the hard member two times.

“Harry,” Tom groaned and released while staring into Harry’s wide green eyes. White fluids landing everywhere.

Merlin, save him! He was dirtying Tom! Harry immediately let go. “So, yeah. That’s how you do it.”

Harry looked away from Tom, feeling nothing but shame for dirtying his first and best friend.

“So, I’ll just go then.” Harry ran out the door before Tom could say anything.

“Dirty…I’m so dirty.” Harry cried for the rest of the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

“Tom, Harry, wake up! You have a visitor.”

Mrs. Cole’s irritating shout woke Harry and Tom right up. Both groaned and slowly got up from their beds.

Harry immediately awoke when he saw the professor’s face. Something in him itched away, like it wanted to run. Harry immediately froze when those blue eyes started to twinkle underneath its spectacles. He gripped Tom’s arm, something he hadn’t done in months. Like he expected, Tom gave him a wide-eyed look, but instinctively shoved Harry behind him.

“How do you do Tom, Harry.”

“You’re the doctor aren’t you?”

“No I am a professor.”

“I don’t believe you, she wants us looked at. They think we are different.”

“Perhaps they are right.”

“Professor, why have you come? You don’t seem to plan on adopting us.” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Ah, my boy, Harry is it? I have come to offer you boys an education in Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts?” Tom parroted.

“Yes, a place for wizards like you and I. For people who can do magic.”

Harry glanced back at Tom when he felt Tom’s muscle tensing. His eyes seemed to blaze with fire.

“Magic?”

“Yes, have you ever had something unexplainable happen to you? Something that wasn’t quite normal?”

Tom went on to answer about their unexplainable, but Harry gripped harder onto Tom. One thing Harry always went by, never reveal too much of yourself. The fact that the more Tom was revealing to the professor, the warier the professor became only proved he was right. This professor was not to be trusted.

“Tom, do you think Mrs. Cole would be okay if we left?” Tom knew Harry heeded no mind for what Mrs. Cole really thought, she was a total bitch, he thought matter-of-factly. Immediately Tom stopped talking. For whatever Harry’s reason was to waste an opportunity to learn more about their heritage, Tom would ask later. Tom...trusted Harry.

“Actually my boy, I have already discussed your situation with Mrs. Cole. She is perfectly fi-.”

“We accept.” Tom interrupted, slightly annoyed with the professors patronizing tone.

“Perfect, now here are the list of supplies you would need and the money to buy the supplies. Ah almost forgot, and…here are the directions to get to the Leaky Cauldron and to Hogwarts.”

Harry took both Tom’s and his instructions and the money for their supplies, and waved goodbye to the professor.

Immediately, after the door closed, Tom was pestering Harry with questions.

“Harry?”

Harry knew what Tom was asking. "The professor is not trustworthy.” Harry said in an ominous voice, his eyes darkening.

Tom carefully wrapped his arms around his friend protectively and tried soothing him by rubbing his hand is circles around Harry's back. Tom knew what his friend meant. He did not trust that professor one bit. He was glad that Harry stopped him from trying to dig out answers from the professor, he didn't know what came over him before...It was like something was willing him to reveal all his worries and fears. Tom's eyes narrowed. He knew what that was. He had used it on the other children many times before. This professor was someone to be wary of. 

Tom glanced at Harry and saw the glum expression on his friends face. Wishing to wipe it off, he asked if Harry wanted to play a game in the courtyard. Harry grabbed Tom’s clothed arm and was dragged him to the orphanage’s courtyard, making Tom eyebrows furrow in confusion. Ever since that incident, Harry seemed to have refrain from touching skin to skin with him. Even a little touch made his Harry flinch and curl up. Tom had initially worried that it was because of his attraction to Harry, who was a male, but that fear was thrown out the window when he remembered how Harry...made him feel so good. Trying to ignore his brilliant flushed cheeks, he wondered why Harry was acting this way. Whatever it was, Tom knew he would eventually find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom get their wands !!!

After opening the dirty wall, Tom and Harry jaws immediately slacked in awe. Tom, of course, was subtler about his surprise. The wizarding world was amazing and quite peculiar he might add. The wizards and witches wore funny hats that pointed upwards like a narrow Egyptian pyramid, and they wore robes that were either sickeningly gaudy or extremely grunge.

“Tom! This is-is brilliant! Look Tom! I think I see chocolate frogs.” Harry was stopped short from his adventure to the magical candies by Tom’s authoritative tone.

“Harry, first we must get our supplies before we spend all of our limited money on candy.” Harry noticed Tom scowled when he said the last word. Harry chuckled at Tom’s scrunched up nose and curled lip. Tom had an odd hatred for all things a normal 11-year-old would like. It always humored Harry.

“Alright Tom, what should we get first?”

“Books, of course.” Tom gracefully turned his back to Harry and walked in careful strides to the book shop.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. Of course Tom would choose books.

 

Harry and Tom spent most of the day finding their books, getting their robes fitted, buying an owl. By the time they were in front of Ollivanders, both boys were incredibly exhausted.

Tom swung the door opened for both of them and walked in to be greeted with an ominous room. The lights were dimly lit on the melted candles; old dusty boxes were set in the equally-if not more-dusty shelves.

“Maybe we are in the wrong shop?” Harry said nervously.

“No, no." The two boys turned to the unexpected voice. "You’re exactly where you need to be. Greetings Mr. Riddle, oh my my… Mr. Vellam.” The only man bowed deeply to Harry in reverence. This gesture only seemed to confuse both boys. “Ollivander at your service.” Tom's eyes narrowed at the man. How did this man know who they were? And why did he call Harry 'Vellam.'

“Uhm…Mr. Ollivander, I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm just Harry.”

 “Certainly not! You are many things but just” The man bowed even deeper, making Harry rather uncomfortable. It didn’t help that Tom’s eyes flashed with something unknown before his face reverted back to his passive mask.

“Now for your wands, you first Mr. Riddle. Which is your dominant hand?”

“Right.” Tom replied.

“Ah yes, hmmm…try this Unicorn core, made with yew, 12 inches. Now, give it a flick.”

Tom did as instructed only for the wand to crackle and sizzle. This went on for several minutes with many different wands. Harry could see Tom was starting to get frustrated.

“No, no, no. Now let’s see...made with yew, Phoenix feather core, 13 ½ inches.”

As if it was magic itself bestowing a gift to Tom, a light shined around Tom like a spotlight. “Ah yes, as I expected. There is only 2 wands with the great core of the Phoenix. You will do great things Mr. Riddle.” Tom was left by himself to inspect his wand as Ollivander moved onto Harry.

“Which is you dominant hand?”

“Ah..uh, my left.” The man nodded like he had expected that.

“Ah…yes, the Vellam's have been nothing but. Now let’s see, Redwood, Dragon String core, 13 inches. Give it a swing.” The wand immediately turned a deathly black when Harry gave it a small flick.

“Oh uhm sorry about that…” Harry carefully settled the now black wand to the table before it turned to ash.

“To be expected. Hmm I wonder...” Ollivander walked off for a few minutes before coming out with a black polished wand in a glass case.

“Dementor core, made of holly, 10 inches.”

Harry gently reached out to grab the wand and immediately felt it submitting to him. When he finally touched the wand he felt the wand caress him lovingly. He was so enamored by this wand he didn’t notice the chaos going around him. The candles flickering from the wind, papers flying out of place, and the sound of a deathly screech that made Tom and Ollivander wide-eyed with horror and fascination.

After the wand settled down, Harry raised a fine eyebrow at Ollivander. “Guessing this is my wand then.”

“It’s quite expected and peculiar that you mastered this wand. You will do great things Mr. Vellam, Mr. Riddle. Great things…” Tom and Harry left the ominous shop in wonder.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom and Harry were silently sitting in their compartment. Tom reading his book on the _History of Magic_ , while Harry pensively stared out the window.

He was still wondering about his unknown name. Vellam. From what he knew, he was nothing but a lowly orphan who was taken in by Martin, and later by the orphanage. He had to admit the life at the orphanage was much better than the life he had before.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when their compartment door opened. When Harry turned around, his eyes met a boy with unruly brown hair and caramel brown eyes.

The boy smiled at Harry and Tom, “Mind if I sit here with you two?” Without waiting for an answer, the brown haired boy sat next to Harry. “Potter, Charlus Potter. You must be first years like me.” Potter held out his hand and waited for Harry to introduce himself.

Amused by the boy’s antics, Harry decided to indulge him. “Harry, pleased to meet you Potter. And this,” Harry tilted his head towards Tom, “Is my friend Tom.” Harry pretended not to see Tom glare at him.

“Well, hello Harry and Tom! Excited for Hogwarts? I know I am! I know for sure I’m going to be sorted into Gryffindor. That’s the best house in the school. What about you guys?”

Harry’s eyes glimmered with amusement. Unlike Tom, Potter rambled and didn’t seem to know when to stop, it was a nice change to be honest.

“Ah, perhaps Gryffindor as well, although I may be suited for Slytherin.” Harry chuckled at the grimace the boy gave him.

“Well, hopefully you get into Gryffindor. Slytherin house is renowned for their slippery, sneaky snakes.” Harry laughed loudly at that. The two boys continued on chattering, ignoring the other in the room.

Tom left eye started to twitch. His glared daggers at the slight touch between the annoying Potter boy and Harry.

When Harry started to blush shyly at something the boy whispered in his ear, Tom’s eyes flashed red.

“Charlie! Mate, you here? Ah, there you are!” A boy with red hair and freckles barged in, and sat next to Tom.

“And who are they?”

“Septimus! Long time no see.” The Potter boy grinned. “These are my new friends, Harry, and this is Tom!” Tom was definitely not his friend.

“Ah hello Harry, Tom, name is Septimus, Septimus Weasely.”

Tom being Tom ignored the two bullheaded, foolhardy boys. He had hoped Harry would have done the same, and to his dismay he didn’t. He just hoped Harry would be sorted into Slytherin with him, then those two wouldn’t even bother looking at Harry.

A woman knocked the door, and came in with a cart full of candy.

“Anything off the trolly dears?”

“No thank you.” Everyone except Potter said.

“Yes, actually! Ten chocolate frogs, two jumping popcorns, and four pumpkin juice.”

The lady merrily left, leaving one happy boy, three grumbling stomachs.

Potter looked at them sheepishly, “Well, I can’t eat all of this by myself, try the chocolate frogs you two!” Potter tossed the chocolates to Tom and Harry. Potter and Septimus grabbed at the food and stuffed their mouths, while talking about the upcoming year.

Harry hesitantly held the box and opened it. To his surprise it jumped out and landed on Tom’s face. Harry laughed merrily, and moved to grab the chocolate.

“Tom, c’mon you should try some.” Harry sat next to Tom, and lightly tapped Tom’s lips with the wriggling frog.

Tom gave him an amused look, and took a bite out of the frog. Harry giggled at the small sign of disgust on Tom’s face.

Charlus paused from thoroughly stuffing his face with sweets and looked to see the exchange between Harry and Tom. Something inside him felt weird and oddly sick when he saw Harry feeding Tom. Thinking it was just the excessive sweets, he pushed the feeling aside and rejoined Septimus, missing the narrowed dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
